heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
General Strategies
Information This page is to be used as a general discussion page about the strategies that you have used to defeat enemies in Heroes vs. Monsters. Please carefully read the rules below! Rules 1. When you begin a new topic, change the format (or style) of the topic to Heading 3. If you edit in the Source tab, use the following code: Your Topic 2. When adding a response, please indent your response once to the section you are replying to. If you edit in the Source tab, use the ":" per indent. Example code: Original : reply 1 :: reply 2 ::: reply 3 3. Dont forget to add your signature! You can do this by adding 4 ~'s in a row (ex. ~~~~) or by clicking the "Signature" button at the top of the edit page. 4. Please refrain from using swear words or slang. Your topic/discussions are subject to change or deletion by the admins of the site. 5. Happy adventuring! Boss Strategies 'Boss 1 Tactics' This boss seems pretty easy. I was able to defeat him at level 2 or 3 with just a Cleric, Fighter, and Archer. Just stick your Fighter on him and focus healing on the Fighter. Just use Healing Circle when boss use Rage. TRY GETTING A BARD FOR THE HEALER SONG OR THE BARBARIAN FOR RAGE!!!!!!! P.S RAGE = EXTRA CRITICALS AND DAMAGE!!!!!!!!!' But if you wanna do somthing else while fighting Try this, Have the Fighter Tank the atks and Let the Cleric Heal the Fighter while Your Other guys who are Meelee and Ranged Just Pound him with arrows and Magic and Swords... Thats my Idea hes pretty easy Just watch out when he does his rage he can do alot of dmg if not careful. : I used an archer, Warrior, a cleric, and a barbarian. I had my warrior just taunt him, and run around while my cleric was healing him and my Others just pounding him with ranged attacks (after this boss fight your team won't switch too easy so make sure you have the guys you want). I recommend facing this guy as a level 3. It's really quite simple, and if it doesn't work, try try again! 21:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Boss 2 Tactics' *Use a fighter and two clerics *Clerics heals Fighter *Fighter use Taunt skill to lure the boss and skeleton archer pirates to attack the Fighter Or Use Ranged Classes Like Summoner/Archer/Fire Mage/ To atk the Skeleton Archer Pirates *Direct all attacks on the boss until it dies 'Boss 3 Tactics' When fighting Boss 3 (the two orges): *Fighter uses Taunt to lure the two ogre bosses *Cleric heals Fighter *Fighter uses Trip on one of the two ogre boss (Tip: Use your trip on the first boss who will come out) *Archer/Fire mage/Summoner use atacking skills at the knocked down ogre boss and kill him while the boss does not use the skill "invincibility". * Kill the last boss 'Boss 4 Tactics' Boss 4, the armored Ogre, is very slow. Therefore he should be kited by your Fighter. *You need 1 Fighter, 1 Cleric, and 2 DPS *With your Fighter, attack the boss, and then taunt the rest of the adds *Keep running around the room while being healed by the Cleric *Your DPS heroes should focus only on boss *Archer's Entangling Shot is useful to slow down boss *After boss is dead, kill the rest of the adds * dont die 'Boss 5 Tactics' When fighting Boss 5 (the samurial ghost warrior boss), you must: Make sure you use any skill points available on healing effectiveness skills for Clerics. *Fighter uses Taunt and Charge to lure the boss, then use Charge. *Use two Clerics to heal Fighter. *Use a summoner or a fire mage to attack the boss equip with powerful staff. *Do Not Attack the skeleton cleric, use Trip on the skeleton cleric, then focused on boss. *Do not move other members near the boss. *Do not summon any minions to help as they attack a random enemy. *Do not use AoE skills like Meteor Shower or Arrow Rain. 'Boss 6 Tactics' When fighting 'Boss 6 Heroes, you must do the following: *Fighter uses Taunt to lure all enemies, then attack the skeleton fighter. *Use two clerics to heal the fighter and use exorcism skill. *Use the summoner to attack the enemy cleric as well as summoning minions. *Clerics must use Healing Circle to heal all members when skeleton archer uses Arrow Rain. *Best use all attacking skills on the enemy cleric to finish her off summoners or Fire Mage *Do not put summoner/Fire Mage near skeleton warrior. *P.S USE EXORCISM AND LEVEL UP YOUR CLERIC IN A WAY THAT THERE IS A CHANCE THAT EXORCISM CAN SOMETIEMES KILL SKELETONS 'Boss 7 Tactics Usually what you should do is have a cleric a barbarian and a archer. Make sure they have reasonable gear. what you should do is finish off all of the smaller monsters and take on the golem. Just run around with your faster meelee hero and then use the better hero to then kill the smaller monsters. (use the fighter to kill the smaller monsters so you can use the trip ability, and taunt ability which will prove useful) after killing all of the smaller monsters, then use your archer and fighter to help take down the boss. ( you should have a healer, or maybe a dark biretta or another form of hp regen. if you don't hav ea healer. This tactic shold bring him down pretty quickly if you have good gear P.S your meelee guys should be fast 'Boss 8 Tactics' The key to beating Lich is a solid stun rotation. If done properly, he'll die before he can summon any minions. Lineup: Fighter, Mage, Cleric, Archer *As soon as Lich enters, use Fighter's Charge *The Charge stun won't last long, so use Fighter's Trip '''soon after *When Trip is about to wear off, hit him with Archer's '''Entangling Shot *Bring Cleric nearby, and use Excorsism just before Entangling Shot wears off *If your timing is good, you should have Charge and Trip ready by the time Exorcism wears off *If not, use Taunt to gather up the summoned minions while you finish off the boss If the boss isn't nearly dead by the end of your first stun rotation, you probably need to upgrade your gear before you try again. 'Boss 9 Tactics' The Minotaur boss is slow, but hits pretty hard. He also has a special attack that can hit nearby heroes, so keep your ranged heroes far away. The easiest method is to tank the boss with your Fighter and let your ranged heroes take him out. But if your Fighter isn't strong enough to take the high damage output, have him kite the boss. Kiting also makes the fight quicker because the boss won't use his Shield Wall as often. Lineup: Fighter, Cleric, 2 Ranged DPS *Fighter taunts boss and adds *Ranged heroes attack boss *(Optional) Fighter kites the boss around the room *After boss is dead, kill adds READ MY POST IN THE BOSSES SECTION FOR TIPS ON HOW TO KILL THE MINOTAUR 'Boss 10 Tactics ' Ice golem is tough. You'll need very good gear to take him down. Your cleric will need Boots of Steadiness so he can keep healing when the boss knocks everyone down. If you want to make the fight quicker, equip the boots on all your heroes so they never fall down. Lineup: Fighter, Cleric, 2 DPS of your choice *Taunt the boss and his 2 undead archers with your Fighter *Take out one of the archers to ease the load on your Fighter *Leave the second archer so more adds won't spawn *Attack the boss with your DPS heroes *When the boss casts the ice shower, use Cleric's Healing Circle to patch everyone up *After boss is dead, kill the remaining waves of adds Mysterious Chasm Although it takes a while, these encounters can be beaten, and the rewards are pretty good. Rewards range from 1000 to nearly 7000 gold, and up to about 11000 xp, but no item rewards. The strategy I find most effective here is 3 Barbarians and Bard, which allows me to make short work of pretty much any encounter. Recommended Team Setup: #Fighter (Tank) #Healer (Just heal the tank) #Archer (DD-er) #Mage (Sweeper) This setup is easier to play as you only control the archer, firemage and fighter most of the time rather than 1 bard, 3 barbarians (and trying to keep them in close proximity of each other for the heals) Character builds View the Suggested Character Builds here. Party Tactics Fighter Fighter's Role (Tank & Lure): *Lure Bosses and Monsters. Always use Taunt, Charge and always try to hit the monster first to keep all monsters hitting it. *Tank/Lower the damage taken wearing high dodge/defense equips Cleric Cleric's Role (Heal & Support): *Heal the fighter *Use Quick Healing Circle to heal fighter when fighter is low on HP *Use Quick Healing Circle to heal party when party takes damage, eliminating the need to change healing targets Archer Archer's Role (Hitter): *Hitter/Damage Dealer for single walking targets *Use Entangling Shot to stop additional targets that Fighter did not lure away, allowing Fighter to chase or run-away *Use Rapid Shot to kill bosses or kill overwhelming monster crowd only after Firemage's Shawn's Fireball Flurry is on cooldown (see explanation below in Advanced Tactics). Mage Firemage's Role (Sweeper): *Hitter/Damage Dealer for crowds *Use Shawn's Fireball Flurry to kill bosses or kill overwhelming monster crowd Advance Party Tactics Advanced Tactics: #The Firemage has a generally higher damage than Archer and has a skill that does most damage to a single unit (Shawn's Fireball Flurry) usually effectively killing it. Moreover, the Firemage does a very good job of damaging monsters that are closely packed. However, it lacks in defense and needs either a Fighter or Archer to effectively use it other skill (Incinerating Cloud). You can always replace a Firemage with a Barbarian as the Barbarian has (Whirlwind) which is also a good damaging skill. #Always use Incinerating Cloud after Entangling Shot and then use Charge as a combo to effectively do damage over time on a boss. #When the Fighter gets Shield Wall, use it with Taunt on bosses. #The Archer is a good lure if your Fighter is dead as Archer has high dodge and movement speed. #Never replace the Healer with a Bard on a team with Archer and Firemage. #Always consider equipment with highest +damage on your Archer and Firemage. Category:Strategies Category:Game Play